When Death Falls In Love
by Okatu
Summary: The Master of Death gets a pleasant gift from an old friend, after working nonstop sorting out dead souls into the afterlife, there's chance for a vacation Of course, we're talking about Harry travelling back to the human world.. And back in time! How will the Marauders react to the drop-dead gorgeous but mysteriously sexy transfer. Harry/Male Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Master of Death gets a pleasant gift from an old friend, after working nonstop sorting out dead souls into the afterlife, the chance for a vacation is now free! Of course, everything comes with a price, especially if we're talking about Harry travelling back to the human world.. And back in time! How will the Marauders react to the drop-dead (lol pun intended) gorgeous but mysteriously sexy transfer? SB/HP JP/HP RL/HP SS/HP

 **Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Instead, I hold the endless amount of plots and idea swarming my head related to Harry Potter. Including this one.

 **Author's Notes and WARNINGS:** This story contains incest and BxB or Boy's Love/Yaoi. Of you feel uncomfortable around these topics then you are welcome to leave. Also, I'm going to try not to bash anyone here, but I might display a small, teensy, bit of it. For the sake of the story of course!

 **This story will contain the following pairings:** Harry – Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape (All of them younger versions of themselves.)

 _Chapter 1: Of Old Friends and Suspicious Gifts_

The sound of the heavy rain beating on to a weak roof echoed within the small but damaged cottage. Within the tiny home, there were only the sounds of groans of frustration coming from what seemed to be the bedroom and the rustling of covers. A young man tossed and turned in the creaky, makeshift bed. His face scrunched up tight as he tried to release his mind and get some sleep, but his attempts to rest were futile as he jolted awake.

"Stupid curse," He grumbled, swinging his legs over the mattress and tugging a hand through his messy hair before lettings the tousled up, dark strands fall in front of his shining, green eyes. He cringed as a cold drop dripped from the low ceiling and sighed when the rain began to pour even harder, thus letting most of it inside.

Muttering a few quick incantations, the man flicked his hand and the stray water pellets halted. After finally accepting the fact he wouldn't be able to get some decent sleep that night, he walked out of the room and almost tripped in to the bathroom.

Once again, a flurry of curses cycled out through is head and you could practically see the gloomy aura surrounding his body. Poor boy, all he wanted was to get some sleep before the next batch of annoying souls came up to his throne waiting to get sorted into wherever they wanted to go.

Ah yes, The Master of Death, previously known in his human life as the Boy-Who-Lived or, to his close friends, Harry. Let us indulge in his past life, before becoming Death himself. Harry James Potter, that was his name, with his fame practically unrivaled in all of Britain, there wasn't a single person who hadn't heard of him. Some feared him, for he had defeated the most feared Dark Lord in their time, while others practically worshipped Harry, never missing the chance to smother him in gratitude. Many, hated the boy, thinking he was a conceited child who knew nothing.

After defeating Voldemort, the amount of hate he received dwindled down a considerable amount, and Harry Potter was able to live happily and in long deserved peace. Sure, he was the Master of Death, but at least the biggest snake in his life had disappeared.

Eventually, Harry Potter led a successful life, sure he didn't marry, but he did have his share of fun. Harry Potter never really gave the title of being the Master of Death much thought, and so he traveled around the world instead. First becoming an Auror, and when he got tired of that, Harry Potter travelled the world. He travelled the wizarding world, and the muggle world, trying and hoping to experience as much as he could after his school. Of course, keeping in touch with his friends was also a priority, and Harry even attended his two best friend's wedding!

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Harry raised an eyebrow. Who could be out there knocking on the door in the middle of the night, not to mention the horrid storm outside. Grabbing a towel to dry his hair, he grabbed his wand on the way to the door, ignored the dim lighting of his home, and quickly cracked open the door. Immediately, a gust of wind pushed through leaving Harry to step back uncertainly and watch with a quirked eyebrow as the wind and rain swirled around in his house until the wind and rain compressed into a small orb.

"You know you could have just floo'd.." Harry chuckled as the orb floated around him as he went to close the door. "And did you have to make such a show?"

The orb relayed the sound of a female in mock sadness, "How could you ever think that Harrykinns! The Great Buan either shows up with a BANG!" The orb feinted to lunge at Harry, still following him around the house before continuing, "Or she doesn't come at all!"

Harry rolled his eyes before poking the floating orb. "What is it that you want Buan?"

"Aww! Can't a girl visit her paranormal friend?" When Buan received no answer, she heaved a sigh, surprising Harry with the sudden tense atmosphere. "Look Harry, I know you took on the role of being Death and everything after the previous spirit decided to leave, but you've been pushing yourself to far!"

Harry eyed the orb and he could almost imagine the worried expression of Buan that reminded him too much of Hermione. Sure, he was doing an unhealthy amount of work, even for the magical, but he needed something to distract him from the deaths of his friends.

The white orb spun circles around him, still babbling. "I know you need something to get over their deaths, but what were you to do? Harry, you were halfway across the world! You didn't even know they were being attacked by rogues until..." Buan trailed off, because even though Harry couldn't see her, she could very well see the darkening expression etching onto his pale face.

Harry sat down abruptly on to the couch and buried his head in to his hands, a muffled sentence came along, "I could have saved them. If I hadn't been wallowing in my new-found independence then I could have protected them. I should payed more attention."

"While that is true, there is nothing you can do about it now. You've gotta' move on Harrykinns."

Harry felt a growl coming around as he turned to give a pointed stare at Buan, "And how would that be, oh wise one?"

"Well, I've been talking with a bunch of my friends," 'With benefits,' Harry mentally added. "And we've all agreed that you could use a break."

Harry's jaws dropped open. "But how about my role as Death!?" He asked frantically before almost immediately tacking on, "I'm not going on a vacation!"

The orb seemed to narrow its eyes, (even though it didn't have one, it sure felt like it), with a piercing glare. "Harry, you are going on a vacation and that is that! Consider it a gift from the Beauty Buan! Besides, I'm the next in line to become Death, I could use the practice!"

Harry frowned, but didn't say anything more. In the time he spent with his "Next-In-Line" as she had put it, Harry knew that arguing with her when she had all her facts straight would be pointless.

"Anyways, I'll be sending you to the past."

"Yeah, sure.. Wait. WHAT?"

"You heard me Harry, the past. Well not really, more like an alter-" Buan didn't get to finish as Harry finished for her.

"Let me guess, it's going to be an alternate dimension that is very similar to the one I came from, with only a few slight differences."

Buan's smugness was quickly washed away with disbelief, "Yes actually, how did you know?"

Harry smirked, there was a lot things he had learned as the new Death, but just to irritate Buan, he didn't answer, much to her displeasure.

"Well whatever. Just know that you should have fun okay? Like, I dunno', have sex or something! That always cheers me up! If I recall, didn't you knock up a bunch of guys before you came here?"

Harry didn't question how Buan got the info, and instead nodded.

"That's perfect! I've been meaning to get you some mates anyway! Welp, there you go, your mission," Harry could practically see the air quotes around the word mission. "Is to find some suitable mates so that you have heirs!"

Before Harry could digest this new information, the orb began to shake uncontrollably before bursting with an unexpected verse of magic, tinted with a blue hue. The last thing Harry felt was everything melting around him in a strange amount of heat before closing his eyes tiredly. He knew he should've stayed in bed.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Rate, Review, and all the jazz!**_

 _ **Please make sure to tell me if you have any problems or concerns regarding this story, or if you find any mistakes!**_

 _ **A/N: To pronounce "Buan", it is (Boo-wan) She is the next in line to become Death if Harry ever decides to retire and at the moment will be displayed as a snake that is Harry's "familiar". She won't have anything to do with romance other than trying to look for potential mates for Harry. The mate part will be explained in later chapters, so stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The Master of Death gets a pleasant gift from an old friend, after working nonstop sorting out dead souls into the afterlife, the chance for a vacation is now free! Of course, everything comes with a price, especially if we're talking about Harry travelling back to the human world.. And back in time! How will the Marauders react to the drop-dead (lol pun intended) gorgeous but mysteriously sexy transfer? SB/HP JP/HP RL/HP SS/HP

 **Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Instead, I hold the endless number of plots and idea swarming my head related to Harry Potter. Including this one.

 **Author's Notes and WARNINGS:** This story contains incest and BxB or Boy's Love/Yaoi. Of you feel uncomfortable around these topics then you are welcome to leave. Also, I'm going to try not to bash anyone here, but I might display a small, teensy, bit of it. For the sake of the story of course!

 **This story will contain the following pairings:** Harry – Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape (All of them younger versions of themselves.)

 **"Hi! I'm Buan!" / Normal speaking, usually English**

" **Hi! I'm Buan! " / Parseltongue**

 **'Hi! I'm Buan!' / Thoughts**

 _Chapter 2: Of Persistent Familiars and Strange Schools_

The afternoon streets of Diagon Alley were strangely unpopulated, there was less people than what Harry had remembered from his first year, when he was with Hagrid and was searching for supplies. Harry hid a smile from behind the piece of bread he was eating before bumping into a man who seemed to be in a hurry. His bread dropped in to a puddle with a splatter and some of it had gotten on the man's robes.

"Look at what you did!" He barked angrily, his face turning a bit red as he examined his expensive clothing. "This cost me thousands! Now what's a brat like you going to do about it!?" He spit out, not noticing that some of his saliva had gotten onto the boy's face, who, did not like being spit at, thank you very much.

With a tilt of his head, Harry sneered at the man, despite being smaller than him. His presence and magic suddenly became clear to the man, and though he didn't know who the boy was, paled at the silent display of power. The boy was wearing elegant robes and held himself in such importance that the man would have mistaken him for a pureblood, if not for the battered hat that shadowed over his face.

"I'm sure you shall find this amount of money able to pay for you expensive robes," The boy hissed menacingly and tossed a bag of coins towards the man. "A child like you does need it's pretty clothing." The last part came in sort of a taunt, but one look from those sharp, green eyes behind the boy's round glasses and the man bit back whatever retort he was going to say. Instead he meekly picked up the bag and thanked the boy before quickly hurrying off.

Harry watched him go with cold eyes. He had forgotten that there were still ill-mannered humans as, back when he was Death, he had been treated with respect and a small dose of fear. A sigh escaped his lips before he tugged on his hat, preferably to hide the large snake that had been shrunk to fit in his hat, and walked away and inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"You sure showed him Harry!" The slither of Buan, who had turned in to a snake to be Harry's familiar, was soft. So soft, that only Harry had heard. He hummed, to both Buan and Tom, the innkeeper, who had asked if he wanted a room.

Harry raised an eyebrow when Tom seemed to be a bit clumsy with the keys and gave him a friendly smile to reassure him that, even though he was powerful, he wouldn't hold it against Tom to be a bit afraid of him and his bad mood at the moment.

After reaching his room, Harry groaned and fell on to the bed, not caring that Buan had decided to come out of her hiding place from under his hat.

"Alright Buan," Harry said and sat up to come face to face with the enlarged snake. "What exactly do you want me to do on this 'vacation' of sorts?" Though he held a frown, Buan seemed to beam at him.

"We must find mates for you of course! Have fun! Have sex!" Buan got giddy at the thought of sex before momentarily remembering that she didn't have a human body. "For you though." She quickly added.

Harry rubbed his forehead and began to relay the information he had learned over the past few hours, "Right, so I need to find mates so they can have my heirs for..." Harry looked at Buan with an inquisitive look and Buan didn't have to have the unasked question translated for her to answer.

"So that they may have heirs for all your family lines here in the human realm!"

"And this is supposed to help me get over my friends deaths by?"

Buan seemed to roll her eyes at this, "So that you may fall in love and then they could help you!" Buan huffed impatiently, before sliding around Harry and coiling on to his bed.

"But Buan! If you had let me finish earlier, then you would know that I'm already almost over their deaths and the reason I was overworking myself, even though I am Death, was because I had a long line of souls waiting to be seen!"

Buan either didn't hear or decided to ignore him because with a lazy flick of her tail, Harry had known that she could care less about that. 'You just want me happy and in love don't you, ya' lazy prick.' 

Albus Dumbledore considered himself to be a reasonable and accepting man. He was also a small believer of fate. So when a boy who looked much too similar to one of his students and lead prankster, claiming that he was Death but needed some time off to find mates, Albus's initial reaction was to wonder why the boy seemed to think that Albus was dumb enough to fall for a trick like that.

But after the boy, Harry, or so he had called himself, showed him proof of his err, Death form, Albus nearly had a heart attack. After an hour or so of explanations and promises that Harry wouldn't hurt any of the students, and that he was only trying to find some mates, Albus finally agreed to help the boy.

"Well then, Harry, it would seem that you look quite a bit like James, and that may pose a problem with you fitting in." Albus looked at Harry with a curious gaze, wondering what the boy would do. To his surprise, Harry merely waved a hand and immediately his hair was combed back so that the scar on his forehead was clearer. (Think of his hair sort of like Malfoy's gelled hair.)

"I'm sure this will do." Harry smiled when his familiar, a viper, though which kind Albus wasn't sure, had hissed something and Albus was slightly surprised when Harry hissed back. Deciding not to question it, Albus nodded and asked Harry to think of his background while he went to sort out his schedule and that Harry would have to be at lunch for an announcement.

Once Harry agreed and left his office, Albus leaned back in his chair, sucking on another Lemon Drop candy, with a faint headache coming on.

/

Thank you for reading! Rate, Review, and all the jazz!

Please make sure to tell me if you have any problems or concerns regarding this story, or if you find any mistakes!

A/N: Sorry its a bit slow and short, I'm hoping to introduce him to the Marauders with the next 2 chapters and Severus with the 2 following. If you have any questions, make sure to ask!


End file.
